


A Demons rival

by silver_wing



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: And goddess of the world fanart, Based on an au by hushowl, M/M, Many more - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_wing/pseuds/silver_wing
Summary: Twin brothers that hate and despised each others existence but share one common adoration: a scientist with antisocial and anxiety!Who will win the heart of the mortal?!The demon we all love?The nicer and sweeter version and very dapper?Who knows!!





	1. Chapter 1

Somewhere across the city, is a manor called white Co. This manor also holds all the good and purity of the goddess, provides resources for the heroes with a good price. But the main factor, the head of the manor who adorns 

a white top hat with a refine suit to match with a heavenly smile to show honesty. He is known by many names among heroes and villains. He has been called a martyr, a hero to the innocent and is merciful. Many names to be called but he would prefer to be just a businessman who does good to the world.

He prefers to be called White hat. 

As of now, he was looking at the results of his chart, contrast to his twin brother Black hat who has as much high results as he does.

‘Perhaps maybe more in the next three days.’ He would see nothing wrong with the data, seeing as both provide marketing resources for heroes and villains and their job is practically eternal to offer a helpful hand. But what makes him boil with desire and envy toward his rival business counterpart is who Black hat holds in his employment.

White Hat keeps track on his brother 24/7 to assure he can keep updated on the recent or the latest invention and when he came across a new name well, he had to know and maybe find someone to rival that challenge. The minute he learned about the employee he became quite smitten. 

“Very much smitten indeed.” white hat grin. He had done his research (and careful stalking as he prefer to call it a watchful eye) on this scientist/doctor and became practically in love with him. “Best degrees in 10 states and has such a sweet soul. Not to mention a cutey to boot based from his previous files but nonetheless thank goodness I can see through anything.” White hat grin as he watches through a camera of Dr. Flug, working on a new project his brother assigned him. He frowns at his brother's behavior toward the cute mortal. Scratch that, infuriated by such harsh insults and abuse.

“He orders Flug bug like some low class minion under contract. If he doesn't treat him right, someone will take him away…” He then had a thought come across his mind and smiles. “Maybe it is time I go have a quick meeting with my dear twin and introduce myself to the little Flug bug.” he grabs his antique phone and calls his boss, the Goddess.

“Hello madam, I was hoping if you could let me have a meeting with my dear awful brother?” He asked. 

He blushes as he hears the goddess talk. “M-madam it is just a small business meeting-! *chuckles* You know me too well. I will tell Black you said hello.” He places the phone down and grins. 

“She is a saint and a wicked divinity who is too sweet to me.” he spoke, knowing there was no one to answer. He looks to the mirror as he fixed his hat and suit. “Time to see the devil twin and the cute scientist.” he then puffs into thin air in white smoke. 

He stands before the manor of his brother and looks to the specific part of the manor to find his Flug bug working on a device he had no idea what it is but did not care, he has business to take care of and a hope of a love to come true.

“hello spawn of absolute destruction… and hello doctor~!” 


	2. Chapter 2

In the manor of Black Hat, the said owner looks to his recent market sales and scowl at his goody two shoes twins result, despite he had an small increase than the repent demon. He sat back on his chair, he knew neither side will ever win; he knew that no side cannot exist without the other. In the end, it was just business and seeing so far the recent development of his employee's recent successful inventions, wonderful business indeed. Black hat sighed, he couldn't help but remembers at the excitement the doctor looked when his invention was a success. Seeing him happy was a grand scene, so precious and dare he say it… cute. He is a demon with little words to speak of his emotions and the scientist understood. ‘He has been working for me for a few years already. I am certain he already knows my likes and dislikes.’ In the recent years, Flug has became an important part of the company as well in his life. 

He knew several obvious actions he has done to the scientist that is… unjustified. Yes it is true, he is harsh on the scientist but only because it is in his nature to be a brute and cruel, hard habits to lose. He seek the potential the scientist has within to make the impossible, possible. The few methods that usually works to do so, it would be the method of harsh treatments and giving negative feedback to make him do better. 

“He can invent grand devices with the right person, well, demon, to guide him that direction.” He smirked so vainly, “I am, after all, the greatest amongst the most fiendish and horrible devils.” 

His mind couldn't help but rewind how Dr. Flug smile, how it was grand to see. He  from previous times, what is under the bag and although he can see through anything, adding many other types of visions, he respects his employee’s privacy. 

‘I may be a demon, but even I respect privacy. But his smiled… All because I compliment his success…” he leans back with a small guilt, very rare to get him to feel guilt for his actions. “Maybe I should be a bit nicer to him, express my... feelings.’ he thought but then growls as he senses the most despicable being In the universe.

“Hello dear brother, I came to have-” but the said owner of the voice ducked as a couple of sword, knives, and many other variety of weapons were hurled to him. When his brother stopped, White Hat got up and glares at  his brother's childish behavior. “Really brother, must you be a prune to act in a childish fashion? It is just business, nothing more.” White caught the grenade and ate it and after a few seconds he burped in his hand and smoke came out of his mouth. 

“As I may despise your choice in style, I will not be the cause of your ruined home.” White hat glared. 

Black hat glares and growls. “Excuse me for being childish but I despise your absolute existence. A demon who repent is only denying their true nature and it is disrespectful of you.” 

“Still upset that even after I repent, father still holds respect to me? It has been over a million years, get over it.” White hat spoke.

“I have made my own reputation and I didn't have to put a show as such as you did, ego bearing Angel reject. Tell me are you still angry how I destroyed your favorite city? What was it again? Pompous Pompei? Or is it the sunken Atlantis? So many cities so unlimited possibilities of ending it.”

White hat growls.

Black hat smirks. “Temper temper White hat, what will your elegant Goddess  say or  think how you are acting. Disrespectful and not upholding the grace of your good will.” Black hat smirk as he watches his twin recomposes himself. 

White hat rolls his head, dismissing the stress and rage that was already in the progress of development. 

“You are lucky brother, I am head of the heavenly White hat Co.; I uphold the utmost respect to my Goddess. If I did not, this room would have been in a dreadful mess. One I make an exception to leave.”

Black hat smirk evilly and stood up. “Please don't try to act so mighty, you may talk a show but you and I know you can't even harm a mere flee. You are lucky  I am in a good mood,” he turns into a puff of smoke only to darken the room as White hat was merely the only thing bright. “I would make you suffer a fate much worse than what father had in mind and that dear brother is no threat but a promise.” Black hat spoke deathly and his multiple eyes giving a death crazed look. 

White hat rolls his eyes but he knew in his mind, Black hat was not a liar to situations as such at this moment. 

Just as it was pitch black, it became re lit. “Now what is it you want that you have to waste my time for? The sooner we talk, the faster you leave.” he spoke, acting as if nothing occurred before.

White hat raised a brow. ‘He seems more calm, I wonder why?’ 

“I am here to speak of your recent increase.” white hat spoke.

“What about it? Surely you're not threatened by this?” Black hat glare. He knew his brother did not care about a small increase, it has to be something- he pauses and scowls at a thought, knowing what his brother may be here for. ‘I do hope he is just here for anything but  him .’ 

“Absolutely not Black hat. I am here for a more curious... satisfaction. I was hoping to see if I can recruit the said brain of your-!” but he had not a chance if he had saw his brother threw him across the wall, an impact that would have killed a human in an instant. 

Downstairs.

Dr. Flug was working on a recent new death ray, capable of burning the body from the inside out and so far it has not failed after the first set of trials . 

“Black hat will like this one.” Lately his employer had been somewhat soft to him and if he can describe it, seems to hate him less than before. As he was working on the ray gun, he heard a loud thud and the ceiling shake. 

“Seems like someone spoke out of turn against Black hat again. H-hope the p-poor soul survives…” The doctor spoke as he returns back to the invention.

Back to the office. 

‘I should learn to remember my brother is as possessive as a dragon.’ White hat spoke as his twin was enraged. He knew Black hat was a demon who keeps what he believes is his. What is more dangerous about this situation for certain, Black hat was being far more than childish, he was being much worse that even words cannot describe. 

“How dare you! You come to my manor uninvited, try to act as my superior but even more to believe you can take who is mine specifically. If you had requested for a weapon than yes because more villains will want something to top off the weapon. But to try and take  my doctor, you are far stupid than I thought.” Black glared as he reshape his arm to look more dangerous and aims it between White hat’s eyes. 

“Tell me why should I not kill you here and now?!” Black hat growls, his eyes were glowing white, his teeth sharper than any diamonds. 

“Please don't give me that, we both know we feel the same attraction to the cu- to the young scientist. I must say I am quite jealous that he works for you. Not to mention he idolizes you.” White hat was getting angry at how Flug but could adore the foul demon in both his more pristine form and his… Hideous form.

Black hat glared even more. “Please flattery will not get you out of this situation White. Tell me one reason why I should not kill you right now!” 

“You already know why, the Goddess will not be pleased.” white hat spoke calmly.

Black glares and let's go of white and both twins recomposes their clothes as they were a bit ruffled.

White continues to refine his pristine self but was glaring at his twin. “So, we do share the same affection for the doctor. By our actions, it clashes and rivals each other.” he stands firmer but both were ready to kill each other. “And here I was, hoping and doubting you did not share the same feelings. It seems we are too identical.” 

“Bullshit White!” Black wanted to attack, do anything to hurt his brother but he knew if he does, he may accidentally hurt flug but the need to destroy something, anything! The need for destruction was itching his skin. “We don't share a common interest but for if any reason it happens, I don't like to share. Furthermore, he is MINE!!!”

“Then it is happening brother. We both love and adore the doctor.” 

Black Hat and White hat growls at each other. This has not ever happened since centuries. The last time they fought, they caused an ice age! They caused many disasters over a feud. Just as they were going to fight, lightning and thunder clash. Both stopped, the lesser of two evils stands straight as the other growls but follows up to the stance. 

“Originally I was here to recruit but now I am here to tell you that I wish to seek out Dr. Flug and take him as my mate. I will come by to see him and you will not harm him when I am here and gone.” White hat spoke sternly.

“As if I will let you have him! I Will not keep away less he ask of me to and even then I will not. You may think you can charm him with you goodness and whatever pixie dust you have,” Black hat smirks, “You do not know him as much as I do. My manor my rules, my understanding and knowledge of him.” 

White hat glares and smirks an all knowing smirk. “He likes to on his free time sleep when it is given. He adores those plane crashing shirts. He has lovely hazel eyes, soft reddish brown hair, above all it all, he adores inventing. Despite the small downs in his work, he never gives up to doing perfection. I could say more but you would be cheating. Oh wait I almost forgot, you said you know him more than I do.”

“Last I check in the dictionary, that is being a stalker. To top it off, he hates stalkers especially people trying to find out about him without permission.” Black hat spoke seeing White hat lost his stance for a moment. 

“I was having a watchful eye on him because he has potential!”

“Still stalking.~” Black Hat said in a song song tone.

Before White hat could speak on his behalf, his pocket watch chimes. He glares at Black. “I must go…” He turn away, a sincere smile on his face, ‘... but not without seeing sweet Flug bug.’ He thought happily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you goddess of the world for the idea and permission!!

Just as Dr. Flug was putting away the excessive tools he finishes his latest work, he was thinking about Black hat. For some unknown reason he tried to find, he has far more than just admiration to the demon. He rubs his eyes tiredly, knowing fully well his boss will not be pleased by lack of care in health considering he gotten a horrified lecture of tending to your own health. Flug shook his head to dismiss the thought, ‘More for the concern over the lack in progress in the projects.’ Just as he grabs the tools, he notices his old gravity orb and thought maybe he can make some new modifications.

“Maybe I can modify it to dispense gravity to a specific person! That way it can leave a hero or any rival villain helpless!” Flug smiled and began making the modifications but then just as he finished up he remembered he forgot to add one modification to the new invention so he pushed back away and pulled out the new invention. He pulls out one of his tools and began finishing it up when he hears the clicks of dress shoes but for some odd reason he could have swore there was a skip.

“Ah Dr. Flug, what are you working on?”

“Just about to finish up an item you want-! Black hat you're wearing white?!” It was a new change but kept quiet or his boss may get angry.

‘But he seems so joyful today. Did he have a pleasant meeting or did he enjoy killing the client?’

“umm…Oh! I thought that a change of attire would be beneficial to our clientele.” 

‘He thinks I'm black hat..’ white hat thought with a smile. This has been the most he has ever talk to Flug bug. He sees the calmness in the scientist and was relieved.

“Oh I see!! White looks very nice on you sir.”

‘Thank goodness he bought that.”

‘for a moment I thought black hat was wearing white to see the splatter of his enemies blood, what a relief.’ Flug thought, unaware of white hat internally gushing over him.

Flug looks over to his “boss” and he squeaked nervously as White hat was looming over him. Flug felt even more nervous as the white clad demon wrapped one arm around his waist and the other clenching over the open lab coat.

“My dear,” white hat spoke busily to Flug with half lidded eyes, “you look ravishing in white as well.” white hat spoke, unaware of another demon breaking the entrance to the lab.

Black hat glared with daggers in his eyes.

“Sir?!” Flug was rather more skittish to run away than to blush from the compliment but soon as he saw the broken entrance he saw his real boss who was enraged that made him more frightened and confused.

“What?! Huh?! Black hat?!” Flug was already feeling the demons tentacles wrapping around him but couldn't tell what was going on.

“Who is this?!”

“Brother really? Is this amount of force necessary?”

Flug was too in shock and even more as black hat threw him out of the lab and somehow on the couch. 

Black was already standing over white hat, teeth baring down as his magic was manifesting out.

“Don't touch him!!” Black growl and barked.

White hat, calm yet angry, bared his teeth as well.

“Is that a threat brother?” He glared at black hat. 

Meanwhile 

Flug was by all means shocked and confused and too immobile to realize what just happened but could only of one thought in his mind. 

‘Please, can someone tell me what just happened?!”

Back at the lab

Black hat and White hat glared each other down and before any of the demons could say or do, White hat’s phone rang. 

White hat looks to the screen to see it was his scientist Dr. Slys.

“Hell-”

“WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!!!” 

white hat had to keep away from the phone or else his ears would have been ringing for hours.

“Now my dear-”

“YOU HAVE AN INVENTION TO BROADCAST AND TO MEET WITH THE GODDESS LATER TODAY!!! I AM NOT WORKING TO PLEASE AN OVERGROWN CHILD, YOU INSUFFERABLE COWARD!!! GET OVER HERE OR I WILL DRAG YOU BY YOUR TEETH!!! GET HERE IN FIVE MINUTES OR ELSE!!!” and the call ended leaving a frightened white clad demon and a smug looking demon.

“I must take my leave now, good day.” White disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Black hat smirked and walked away, glad to be rid of his presence. 

Black hat walked to see Flug was still frightened and confused and decided be more kindred.

“Dr. Flug.” 

Flug stood up quick as a flash. 

“Yes sir?!?!” Flug spoke nervously.

“It seems questions are to be answer. That insufferable demon is white hat, my goody goody two shoes brother.” Black hat spat out with venom. “He… We… have had a discussion about….” ‘As if he would understand the concept of how important he is to me…’ “... Your career.”

Flug froze and black hat could see the erupt anxiety and fear coming out. Of it were anyone else, he would take the time to enjoy it but this was flug and it pained him ever so little. 

“White hat has seen your accomplishments and was in his term keeping an eye on you for quite some time.”

“He's been stalking me?!?!” flug shouted and he felt even more terrified.

Black hat grinned inwardly. “Of course being as I am, I threatened him to not do so. I may be evil and cruel but I do care for your safety Dr. Flug.” 

Dr. Flug was a bit surprised and was now relieved to hear he threatened-

“Wait is that why I kept hearing a thud against the walls.”

Black hat nodded. “Dr. Flug I must ask, do you lo- enjoy working with me?” 

“I certainly do jefecito!” Dr. Flug spoke happily. “Despite the anger and hurtful things you throw at me, I understand that this is evil. It is to survive what can be worse or quite easy to conquer. This may seem awful but you do help push me to improve better in my projects and I love working as a villain.” Dr. Flug replied.

Black although having a stone hold composure, he was glad if not dare he say happy. 

“Jefecito…. I am grateful that you are proud of me but please do not push yourself out of your comfort zone for me. I've known you long enough how you are and for all sake of evil jefecito, do not lose your reputation or your rage for me, I am not worth to lose your reputation or anything else for that matter.” 

Black hat was dumbfounded and slightly hurt by it. 

“Dr. Flug I care for you and the others well being. I can handle heroes and villains in any level and anyplace. My brother is no different.” 

Dr. Flug was flustered, nearly forgetting this is black hat, he is capable of protecting himself. 

“But thank you Dr. Flug, I will keep that in mind. Speaking of mind, were you able to finish the project?”

“Oh I am almost done sir. It is just your emmm… brother disrupted me.”

Dr. Flug looked down waiting for a yell but felt a glove hand touch his shoulder. “Flug you are not at fault for my brother is not considerate to the importance of a job. Especially when you are very concentrated on something that can destroy you and I would be displeased.”

“Of course sir, any one would be upset if an important merchandise was ruined.”

“I would be displeased if you were dead and I do not want to lose you.”

Flug was now embarrassed and could only be thankful for the bag covering his deep blush. 

“I- I need to go sir!!” and Flug left not catching a glimpse of the smile black hat showed


	4. A possible regret?

At white hat Inc.

“Now Dr. Slys please-!”

ZAP!!!!

“Don't please! YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO SEEK OUT ANOTHER SCIENTIST!” Slug enhance the level of the ray and shot nearly close to white hat’s head.

“Now doctor please I can explain-”

ZAP!!!

White hat his back and shook in fear, the animosity of his scientist was just as terrifying as his brother, possibly even more. White hat looks up to find Slug walking out of the lab enraged.

“I am going out,”

“That is a good-”

“Then I am going to afterwards ask the goddess for a transfer.” Slug stated afterwards.

White hat was shock. Slug had been working for him for years! There may be some disagreements but he can't be serious.

“Slug this is not what it looks like-!” But he held his hands out in fear as Slug pointed out his ray gun at him.

“Of course just as you said many times before you were just spying on your brother's secret projects. I have appreciated the many things you've done for me but I have done many things without hesitation! I have had it with your childish antics!” Slug was then stopped by the tendrils of white hat.

“Please Slug I am not replacing you! Just adding to our Inc!”

Slug took a deep breath and glared. “Does it make any differences?” And he zaps the tendrils and left.

White hat was for once hurt. He wanted to cry but shook away the hurt and decided to think positive like winning the heart of Flug bug!

“Everything will work out!” He spoke happily but somewhere in his very core, he was hurt by Slug leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry for not updating! I know this is short but there will be more to come! Thank you so much for reading this and again I am sorry been a lot of things happening but I am thankful of your patience

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank @hushowl for allowing me to write the story and @goddessofthe world fan art based on the au. Check out their fan art on this ship!!


End file.
